


My Angel

by SaintsEvil_ResidentRow



Series: Albert's Children [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, M/M, Mpreg, birth mpreg, child birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintsEvil_ResidentRow/pseuds/SaintsEvil_ResidentRow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albert Wesker knew this would happen yet Chris wouldn't let him help and here the older Redfield was on his own death bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Resident Evil is owned by Capcom  
> Bryana Wesker belongs to me

Albert stroked Chris' hair from his forehead the brunette was sleeping quietly as hours passed Chris was extremely sick and not only that he went into early labor and there is no turning back.

Chris opened his eyes and smiled weakly at Albert knowing he might not live, that also meant Albert would have to care for their daughter on his own, the doctor who worked in Albert's hidden headquarter in Germany walked into the room. The doctor looked underneath the blanket on the four month pregnant twenty-three year old's hips and looked at the tyrant Albert nodded and help Chris to kneel on the bed.

Tears were trickling down both their faces, Albert's red eyes look from behind the black shades to see Chris crying,screaming, and pushing the human was griping Albert's shirt to ignore the wave of pain that came through blood was Starting to roll down Chris' thighs the doctor then talked to Chris "Alright now give me a strong one, Chris." Albert held the other males head to his chest when Chris let out a scream.  
Then Chris let out a blood curdling scream as the head, shoulders, and the entire body slide out. 

The newborn let out a strong cry filling her small lungs, the doctor smiled as he cut the cord and tying it shut. All he could was "It's a girl." As he cleaned her up reviling brown skin and thin strands of brunette hair. Albert looked to Chris and whispered "Look Redfield, our child's safe you should see her, she's beautiful." Chris didn't move Albert couldn't hear his heart beat. He lifted the lifeless body of Chris Redfield bridal style and for the first in life cried he looked the the child who was in an incubator and had breathing tube to help her breath setting Chris back on the bed and move to the child he remembered the name Chris had chosen for the child "Bryana." he whispered sweetly he knew she was born on January 21,1999 a year after the mansion incident and Redfield gave up everything friends, family, and life for his child and Albert now they only had one another Chris was with them even in death.


End file.
